


In The End

by Ivyzord



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Some comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers big time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: Cop of the Apocalypse Harry turns out to be right. Two ageing detectives wait for the end of the world, smoking on the roof, thinking what was the sense of it all.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Not very technical in describing the end. Just mostly feelings. Death is just implied. Doesn't really happen in text.

As he leaves the shop with nothing but a pack of cigarettes in his pocket he spots a disheveled man with a grimy “The End Is Near” sign. He tries to stop everyone, convince the passers-by to listen. They all avoid looking at him and speed up a little. When he meets Kim's eyes he pleads desperately. “It’s the end of the world.” _It sure is, buddy._ Kim just thinks to himself as he continues to walk pass him but it’s probably more recognition then the poor man got in a long time.  
  
"You believe me!” Kim hears a surprised, emotional scream from behind him. “You really believe me!” But he doesn't look back. He has somewhere to be. He doesn't put much stock in what the odd man on the street preaches but he know he is right, nevertheless.  
  
He believes Harry. He have seen more and more inexplicable incidents while working with him. This time he really wants him to be wrong. But all the little things happening in Revachol lately… It fits. It all fits so sadly and unfortunately.  
  
The man in an MC parked at the side of the road listens to some audition. There's something on about another confirmed sign of a cryptid. More cases of people missing or going insane. The man turns of the radio, gets out of the MC and takes of his jacket. “The hell is wrong with this weather.” He complains to a woman who came up to greet him. “I swear it changes by the hour.” The rest of the conversation is drowned by ambiance of the city as Kim gets further away.  
  
The supra-natural phenomena are the central topic of most conversations these days. Yet there are still people doing their best to live their lives. Radio still plays music, cinemas show movies, people meet in bars, drink, screw, go to work. Some people don’t have a luxury of believing in the end of the world while the rent is due and the kids are hungry.

Kim wants to tell them to not bother. At least for today. To go home, hug their loved ones. Spend all their money. Dance, drink and screw or do whatever they like. He knows that he would just look to them like a maniac. Like that poor homeless man or like… Harry when he tried to warn everyone. No one would listen. And even if they did. What would they do? Maybe it’s better to spare them the knowledge, considering the turmoil he went through when Harry's little premonitions all started to come true one by one.  
  
After all, Harry and Kim also where at work all day. Seemed like the right thing to do. A way to say goodbye to people that are so sure they will see them tomorrow. Unaware that this is really a farewell. They all got into the lately popular topics. In the conversations the ever-present dread was stitched with the usual complaints about the quality of coffee in the precinct and the stories of a lately popular video rentals.

Kim is not panicking anymore, not denying what is to come. He feels he is in the last stage of grief. He’s not exactly OK with it all. It’s not pleasant. It just… It is what it is.

He gets into the precinct and swiftly avoids anyone that might still be there. He is not a stranger to coming to work after hours, so no one bothers him. Good thing too, as he doesn't feel like explaining himself. The door to the roof is open and a familiar figure stands there, watching the horizon.

They decided this is a fitting place. Felt more like home then either of their apartments. They lived mostly in Kim’s lately but there was little sense in trying to sell the other one now. Little sense in anything.

As the door shut behind Kim, Harry turns his way and immediately says with a wide grin. “Join me for the end of the world? Saved you a nice spot.” Kim shakes his head. He can say Harry was rehearsing the line at least in his head. But he smiles back nevertheless. Smiles despite himself and despite… everything.”

“Okay.” He says shrugging. “Not the worst pick up line I’ve heard.”

“You’re sure? I’ve tried so hard.”  
  
“I’m afraid your your own worst rival in that category, Harry.” He looks around and notices a pair of chairs but also a blanket and some comfortable pillows. Normally he would be mortified, that someone would walk in on them relaxing on the roof and finally confirm the rumors about those two officers that are always together... but it hardly matters now. Feels silly even, so he points to the chairs and feigns indignation. “Officer. That is the precinct’s property.”

“Oh, come on, Lieutenant Yefreitor. No one will miss them.” Kim snickers. Gallows humor. A very common coping mechanism in the cop’s repertoire. Not usually used at that scale. Yet it’s the usage of his brand new title that bothers him more. Now as useless as any name and title in the whole Elysium will soon be. It stings that he used to find it so important. He takes out a cigarette and Harry is immediately by him to offer a light.

He inhales deeply, a bit greedily, not caring anymore about some terrifying lung disease that used to keep him in line. As he exhales a plum of smoke and passes a pack to Harry, he can’t help but ask bitterly: “What was it all for?”  
  
Harry takes a cigarette and fidgets with a lighter a bit, giving himself some time to find the right answer. He lights up his own smoke and after an initial drag he finally speaks. “I think that whatever that was, the whole... life thing.” He gestures around with his cigarette-holding hand. “It had to have some value. Those we fought for, those we maybe saved some pain? It meant something at that moment to them. I hope we made the only life they had a bit more bearable. That will have to be enough.” He sighs heavily. “I can’t be sure about me, but I’d like to think we helped more people then we hurt… in the end.”

Kim raises his brows as he looks at Harry, who sheepishly scratches the back of his head. “What?”  
  
“I’m just not used to you being the wise, sagely one, that’s all.”

“Well, there ain’t much time to get used to it now, I’m afraid.”  
  
They share a very bitter laugh, but a laugh nevertheless. It’s fine. He want’s to remember him just like that. A man who could surprise him until the very end. An end that is so close now.

And then it starts. The sky burns in colors. They're shifting so fast that Kim’s brain can’t keep up enough to name one. It would be beautiful if it wasn’t that terrifying. He grabs onto Harry’s arm.  
  
He looks up at Harry. He seems Calm. Collected. Normal. Most normal he have ever been. “Tell me this one thing, Kim.” His hand finds the way to the one gripping at his arm and he lightly holds it. “Where you happy?”

Even now Kim is not comfortable braking the honesty he found so important. Not for an empty comfort. Harry would probably know if he wasn’t sincere, anyway. He takes a moment to concider his answer. He thinks back to it all. Back to the comfortless childhood, the loneliness and prejudice, the grueling, thankless work, to meeting Harry. “I was.” The answer comes to him. “I was... in the end.”

Harry smiles and hugs Kim close. “That will have to be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something so fast. This whole life thing might be getting to me.  
> Hope you like it. Take Care and be good to each other!
> 
> (I have no idea if that is how pale death of the planet would look like in canon. Maybe it would be more obvious and drawn-out but I sort-of assumed it would start in Revacho I hope it makes sense for what it is.)


End file.
